ISPC12
A Futuristic Encounter! The Crystal Princess! (未来的な出会い！クリスタル姫！ Mirai-tekina deai! Kurisutaru hime!) is the twelfth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 645th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Kagayaku Eiji makes his first appearance. * It is revealed that Eiji is the Top Designer of Bright Future. Synopsis The episode begins with Hitomi walking down the streets of Hoshi Akari, when some girls walked up to her, and asked if she was the Nereid of Television, Umino Hitomi. Hitomi said that she was, and the girls squealed and said they loved her work. Hitomi thanked them, and they asked for her autograph. Hitomi gave the girls her autograph, and they thanked her before walking away. Hitomi waved to them, and a man then came up, and said that Hitomi must be a really popular actress. Hitomi explained that she was still learning how to be an actress, but the man said that a true actress was someone who could make people feel what the character was feeling. The man then walked away, and Hitomi kept staring at him, wondering what he meant. Later, Hitomi is at a filming for Pearl Detective, but during the filming, she was thinking about what the man meant, but suddenly, the criminal in the show tried to punch her, but Hitomi then ducks and uses her legs to knock the criminal off his feet. Hitomi then pulls out handcuffs and arrests the criminal, saying that no evil-doer can get past the Pearl Detective. After filming, the staff claps, and Hitomi thanked them. Back in her school uniform, Hitomi heads outside the studio, where she sees the man from earlier. Hitomi is a little shocked, and the man apologised for being mysterious. He introduces himself as Kagayaku Eiji, and he has a special offer for Hitomi. He explains that he is the director of an upcoming movie called A Nightmare At Twilight, and he has the actors assembled, except for the criminal mastermind, who is a teenage girl. He then says that Hitomi has played so many heroines that it would be surprising to see her as a villain on the screen. Hitomi asks if Eiji wants her to be the criminal mastermind, and Eiji agrees. He also says that he has a special gift for her if the movie is a success. Hitomi agrees to the part, and Eiji gives her the script. He walks away, and Hitomi wonders if she would be good at playing a villain. The next day, Hitomi is in her room, reading the script, when Moira comes in. Hitomi greets Moira, and Moira congratulates Hitomi on her part for the criminal mastermind. Hitomi thanks her, and she then asks if she would be good at playing a villain. Moira smiled, and said that Hitomi was the Nereid of Television, and was one of the greatest teen actresses around. Therefore, Hitomi would be amazing at any role. Hitomi thanked Moira, and Moira said that she was jealous of Hitomi. Hitomi was surprised and asked why, and Moira explained that Hitomi was an idol because she chose to, while Moira became an idol in order to restore her homeland and find her missing sister. Moira then asked who the director of A Nightmare At Twilight was, and Hitomi said that the director was a man named Kagayaku Eiji. Moira then seemed to hesitate, and said that she hoped Eiji was a nice person. Hitomi said that he seemed to be, and then looked at the time. She explained that she was going to the lesson studio to practice her lines, and Moira asked if Hitomi wanted any help. Hitomi said that she would love some help, and gave Moira the script. Hitomi explained that she had already memorised her lines, and Moira chuckled, saying that Hitomi really was an amazing actress. When Hitomi and Moira got to the lesson studio in their tracksuits, they found that Utau, Kiyomi and Kotone were already there. Utau and Kiyomi seemed to be struggling on the balance beam, and Cadence (who was watching), gave a quick squeal, and flew into Utau's bag. Inside the bag, Cadence muttered that she hated hiding from humans, and Kotone explained to Hitomi and Moira that she was training Utau and Kiyomi for a photo shoot that they are doing later on today. Moira exclaimed that Utau and Kiyomi are lucky, but Kiyomi groaned at how hard modelling was. Utau groaned about not knowing why Kotone and Asami wanted to be models, and Kotone started scolding the two girls, telling them to get back to work. Utau and Kiyomi kept groaning as Kotone continued to scold them, and Moira opened up the script. She then said the heroine's lines, but suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed when she finished. A single spotlight appeared and illuminated Hitomi, and as everyone watched Hitomi, they realised why Hitomi was one of the greatest teen actresses. Hitomi then said her lines perfectly with the correct villain's tone. However, after she said her lines, Hitomi fell to the ground, and said that it wasn't good enough. Utau said that she thought Hitomi made a perfect villain, but Hitomi said that she didn't sound evil enough. Hitomi explained that she would have to tell Eiji that she just wasn't cut out to be a villain. Moira took Hitomi's hands, and said that she knew Hitomi wasn't used to playing a villain, but she said that she knew a girl who also didn't play villains, but in the end, with a bit of practice, that girl turned out to be a marvelous heroine and villain. Hitomi asked who this girl was, and Moira said that it was Seira. Hitomi asked if Moira loved her sister, and Moira said that Seira was her most precious possession, and she was devastated when Seira disappeared. Hitomi stood up and picked up the script, saying that she also wants to reach Seira, wherever she was. Hitomi thanked the girls, and ran off, and thought about how she wanted the lost to be found once again, like Seira. Later, Eiji was waiting at the studio where A Nightmare At Twilight was going to be filmed, and Hitomi ran into the studio, wearing her Cyber Star Dress. Eiji said that Hitomi picked a great outfit for the villain, and Hitomi thanked him. She said that she wanted everyone to see a new side of her, and also see a light of hope flickering from the heroes of the movie. Eiji smiled, and said that a true actress was also a light of hope, and people would see that even in a villain. As the movie began to film, Circe was outside the studio, and she had a feeling that a Top Designer was nearby. She then saw a young actress enter the studio, and Circe then summoned a bell, and jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. The actress fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! The Namida began to go on a rampage, and destroyed the studio. Eiji ran to Hitomi and told her that the monster was dangerous, but he was surprised when he found Hitomi already knew about the Namida. She told Eiji to hide, and to leave this to her, and when she was sure that Eiji was out of sight, Hitomi held up her Star Cards and transformed. Unbeknownst to her, Eiji was watching, and he was shocked that Hitomi was actually Cure Serenade. Cure Serenade then began to fight the Namida, but after a little while, the Namida had pinned her to the ground, and she struggled to keep it off of her. Just then, the doors of the studio burst open, and Utau, Kiyomi and Kotone ran in. Cure Serenade was relieved to see them, and they transformed. They helped Cure Serenade, and the four Cures began fighting the Namida. Eventually, the Cures managed to overwhelm the Namida, and so Cure Serenade turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Serenade then performed "Serenade Echo" to purify the Namida. Cure Serenade caught the unconscious actress, and a furious Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the actress' chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Prism Glass Dress. Cure Serenade quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and the actress woke up. Cure Serenade smiled at her, and told the actress that she (the actress) would be a great heroine. A few days later, the Cures were coming out of the cinemas, and Kiyomi said that A Nightmare At Twilight was an awesome movie, and was super scary. Kotone said that Hitomi did a great job at playing the villain, but Utau said that she was going to be having nightmares for weeks because of how evil Hitomi was in the movie. Hitomi laughed, and Eiji walked up to them, saying Hitomi was a true actress. He also said that he had a special gift for Hitomi, and gave her Star Cards! Eiji explained that the dress was the Crystal Princess Dress, a Special dress, and revealed that he was the Top Designer of Bright Future! Cadence flew up, and Eiji greeted her, saying that she had completed her mission to find the idol Pretty Cures. The Cures introduced themselves, and Eiji said that he couldn't wait to get everyone in a movie together. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explained that she couldn't the famous director Kagayaku Eiji was actually from La Musique like "Fukushima-sensei", and she also couldn't wait to see the brilliant outfits he would make for Hitomi. Utau also said that A Nightmare At Twilight was a huge success, although it was probably going to give a lot of people nightmares. She finishes the entry by saying that sometimes, it's fun to get scared. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Circe * Namida Secondary Characters * Kagayaku Eiji * Kagamine Moira Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997